


Sense

by JauneValeska



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Rachel's always ready to use her powers to find out if Jason is telling the truth or just lying to them.





	Sense

" He's lying." Rachel said flatly after grabbing Jason's wrist to find out what really happened." He did exactly what he was told not to do. Then covered it up." Jason glared mumbling bitterly under his breath. 

" Snitch." Jason would have said worse if Kori wasn't so close.

" We prefer the term detector for your bullshit. " Dick said smirking looking at Kori, then Jason.

" And we like to have her do this when your around. Now she can help us decide what should be do. Tell Bruce? Or maybe arrange a little punishment of our own?' Kory added. 

Jason could never sweep things under the rug or hide things from his brother's family.


End file.
